


Blue Roses Towards The Future

by ReiraSpaceMuffin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraSpaceMuffin/pseuds/ReiraSpaceMuffin
Summary: Got an ask about graduation and impulsively made a fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time!

“Tamaki-kun! I thought I told you to brush your hair earlier!” Sougo exclaimed to the young boy while trying to fix his hair. The two of them were sitting in the back seat of Yamato’s car while said man was driving.

“Sou-chan, I don’t care! It looks fine the way it is and I don’t want to have weird gel or anything in it for such a long time!” Tamaki whined. It was mid-March and everyone had been so very busy with planning for the youngest idols’ graduation. Tamaki had been rolling his eyes for the majority of the practise ceremonies and only stopped after Iori gave him a few death glares.

“Sou, just let him do what he wants with his hair, for goodness sake,” Their leader, Yamato commented. At that, Sougo dropped his hands to his sides and a slightly disappointed look adorned his face.

“Where’s Iorin and the rest of ‘em?” The teenage boy asked after a considerable amount of silence.

“They’re going to get there by bus since no car would be able to fit them all.”

“But some cars can hold four people,” The boy rebuffed. 

“Yeah, well Mitsu only owns a two person car and we didn’t feel like renting.”

“Oh.”

After driving for about four more minutes, Yamato pulled into the school entrance in hopes to find parking. Once he found the space, everyone unbuckled and got out of the car.

“Hold still Tamaki-kun,” Sougo said as he took out the sky blue rose corsage. He pinned it to the front of his blazer and gave him a soft smile.

“There, now you’re ready,” He said gently.

“Yeah, except for the two to three hours I still have to wait through,” Tamaki replied.

 

“Iori, Iori look!!” Riku squealed once the four of them got off the train. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a small plastic box. He held his hands out with it towards Iori. The black haired boy took it and carefully removed the lid. Inside was a sapphire blue rose that had a little pin on the back, a corsage. 

“Black suits your image a lot but black roses mean death apparently, at least that’s what the flower shop lady said. So, we got you this dark blue instead!” Riku explained while rapidly moving his arms along with his speech. 

“Thanks, I suppose,” Iori said, quite bewildered by the boy. 

Mitsuki came up, took the flower and carefully pinned it to his brother’s blazer.

“Go get ‘em!” The older man exclaimed while giving Iori a strong pat on the back.

 

Once they got inside the ceremony lasted for about three hours. All of IDOLiSH7 got to watch the students walk up the aisles to their seats, everyone stood up to sing the school song, and speeches were made by the principal. Finally, all the students stood as they marched towards the stage to receive their diplomas. 

Iori was closer to the front of the line and received his before Tamaki. While he was given the piece of paper, a rare smile from him could be seen for just a moment. 

Tamaki’s face looked much more relieved than content but at the same time, his face showed this sense of gratitude. 

Everyone was off the stage when confetti and flower petals flew everywhere. The two boys found each other in the sea of people and then met up with the rest of their friends.

“Congratulations on graduating!” Everyone exclaimed in unison.

 

They all ended up walking home, Yamato deciding that he would pick his car up the next morning. They all talked and laughed as tears were also shed. 

They finally arrived back at the main building and quickly went down to the practise room where a feast was waiting. 

“Iori, Tamaki how does it feel being free from your life as delicate schoolboys?!” Nagi asked excitedly as they were standing and eating their food.

“It’s cool,” Tamaki said plainly but a small smile was shown on his face.

“I’m glad that it won’t interfere with our work anymore,” Iori added.

“Wait! Iori, you’re not going to a university?!” Riku exclaimed, very surprised.

“No, I think I’ll wait, after all, that’s what you did as well. Right, Nanase-san?”

Riku blushed slightly at that in embarrassment and everyone laughed. The seven of them were joined by Tsumugi, Banri and Takanashi shortly after who also gave their congratulations and good wishes and the celebrations continued late into the night.


End file.
